


Lost War: Confusing Memories

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Lost War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet’s first memory was of Master. He lived for Master, for his happiness, for his pleasure. Anything Master demanded of Pet, and in return, Pet lived comfortably and spoiled rotten. The stories about Harry Potter were silly fairy-tale. After all, a person doesn’t just become a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost War: Confusing Memories

Pet’s first memory was of Master, and for the longest time, Master was all he knew. Even after he met new people, all he had ever cared about was his Master’s pleasure, like a good pet was supposed to. He had been happy to serve, to make his Master feel good, and it had the added bonus to make Pet feel good too. He loved being filled with his Master’s essence.

But then, his Master had taken a new assistant. Normally, Pet never cared much for the assistants. They never stayed long. Master killed them all eventually, usually after only a few months, when they bored him, or made him angry. Like the last one. A large man who had one day caught Pet wandering around on his own, pushed him down and fucked him. Master had been so angry, that he tied Pet up and punished him, before making him watch as Master punished his assistant and kill him. He then fucked Pet on top of the dead lump.

Pet had been so sure that this one, the fragile-looking lady with brown hair and eyes that trembled in her seat while Pet rode Master’s cock, wouldn’t last long either. She hadn’t seemed any different from all the other ones Master called in. Nothing had been special about her, only her name. it had felt wrong to Pet, as if it wasn’t supposed to be her name at all.

And then, she recognized him. How, he didn’t know, because he’d never seen her before. Harry, she called him, like he even had the right to have a name. still, it had ignited something inside Pet, and slowly, curiosity started burning in his chest. Before he knew it, Pet started searching this lady out, something he had never bothered with by any of the other ones.

He loved listening to her stories about ‘Before’. From back when Master wasn’t anyone’s Master yet and this ‘Harry’ was a free and happy boy that was meant for great things. She kept insisting he was this ‘Harry’, and Pet wished for the first time that he could talk like the people could, so he could tell her she was wrong. Harry had been a person, and Pet wasn’t. He was Master’s pet.

He felt bad for Hermione. She’d lost a very dear friend when ‘Harry’ disappeared.

Things became even more confusing for Pet when Master started reading his mind almost every night when he fucked Pet. Just the front thoughts, but every time he caught one of his conversations with Hermione, he laughed and fucked him harder. Pet was very eager to show all the talks they had to earn the privilege of being screwed into the mattress with abandon. But his eagerness made it harder to keep those thoughts in the front, and most of the time, all Master could see was Pet’s wish to be fucked. He always complied, because Master was a good master to Pet.

“Harry?”

Pet looked up and smiled at Hermione, waving her over. The brunette lady smiled back and walked further into Pet’s chambers. Pet had taken to wearing his pants whenever he wasn’t with Master, because Hermione always seemed to feel weird when he wasn’t and he liked having Hermione around.

“The Dark Lord wants you to join him in his rooms,” Hermione told him.

Like usual when she had to come get him for Master, she looked very unhappy. It was really confusing to Pet. Hermione always acted and treated him as if he was a person, like herself and Master’s other servants, instead of a plaything. She always asked how he was feeling and if he liked ‘serving’ Master.

She always blushed too, as if she was ashamed for him pleasuring his Master. Pet frowned whenever she did, because it was his purpose. He was only alive to pleasure Master. He wouldn’t exist otherwise, Pet was really sure about that. He couldn’t remember anything else.

“I wish you’d remember,” Hermione told him as they walked side by side.  
“I wish you’d start fighting again, like you used to. I could help you, you know? To get away from here. Ron and I… we’d fight if you wanted us to.”

Pet scowled in confusion. Why would he want to leave Master? Hermione seemed to notice his confusion, and she smiled.

“Ron used to be your best friend. I told you about him before, didn’t I?” she said cheerfully.  
“We married a few years after graduating, after the War quieted down. Mind you, it’s still not entirely over, and we often get refugees over the floor. Some of them ask us to join the rebellion, but we have two kids, and I don’t want them to grow up in fear.”

Pet nodded in understanding. Fear was bad. Still, why should they want to rebel against Master at all? He was a good,  fair master. He only punished Pet when he deserved it, and gave him treats when he was being good. Then again, Pet was a pet, and Hermione was a servant. Master had explained it to him before, how Pet should be very happy to not be a regular servant. They had to think and work while Pet just had to be coddled and cared for. He had a good life, only second best to Master himself.

Hermione knocked on Master’s bedroom door and opened it after she was giving permission. Like usual, she just waited for Pet to walk in before closing the door again and leaving Pet with Master to do his duty. Master wasn’t alone. He was sitting on the bed, with a female slave on his lap, bouncing and moaning. Her silver collar was shining like new. Pet had spent enough time around the Concubines and slaves to know this girl was new. Their collars didn’t shine that prettily for long. Most Death Eaters liked to grab onto the collars when they fucked the slaves. Pet was the only one who wasn’t shared, and the only one with a still shiny collar, even though he’d been around the longest… he thought.

“There you are!” Master said grinning.

Pet smiled brightly at him while walking up to the bed. Master pushed the slave off his lap and opened his arms invitingly. Pet was quick to crawl on the bed, his eyes half-lidded and a seductive smirk on his lips as he reached Master’s arms. He was quickly grabbed around the waist and pulled in for a deep, dirty kiss. Pet moaned happily and opened his mouth obediently to let in the probing split tongue.

Once they separated again, Master grabbed Pet’s face and stared deeply into his eyes. The familiar rush of having his thoughts invaded made Pet’s heart race and he grinned. He tried to think of Master fucking him from behind, or riding Master’s cock during a death Eater meeting. Then, he switched to remembering feeling lonely earlier and showed Master how he had masturbated thinking of him. He could fit four fingers in after a bit of stretching, and sometimes, he even played with his cock, though it didn’t get hard and big like Master’s because he didn’t have any balls. Master said it was because he was a pet, so he didn’t need them.

“You little minx,” Master chuckled as he pulled Pet back in for another kiss.  
“Teasing me like that while staying dressed. You know I find it bothersome for you to wear anything.”

Pet pouted and quickly scrambled off the bed to get the pants off. The slave girl was sitting in the far corner of the bed. She was stark naked and her legs were spread obscenely, showing bits of pre-come that stuck to her thighs and pussy. Pet grinned at the glare she gave him. She was probably jealous Master preferred to stash his cum inside Pet than her.

“Come over here, Pet and show the new slave how to properly ride me,” Master ordered calmly.

Pet grinned in excitement and quickly crawled back onto the bed while the slave huffed indignantly. Pet just looked over and smirked at her before he settled in Master’s lap and leaned in for another kiss. While he let his master ravage his mouth, he grabbed Master’s cock and lined himself up over it. Slowly, he sank down on the heavy, thick rod and they both moaned as Pet was impaled.

Pet set a fast rhythm right away, moving his hips exactly like he knew Master liked it best and moaned quietly while doing so. Master always enjoyed hearing him, but he didn’t like it when Pet was being loud either. It had taken some practice, but Pet had found the perfect in-between that seemed to be most enjoyable to Master.

“You’re so good to me,” Master moaned as he gripped Pet’s hips to press him all the way down.  
“Come, Pet. Let me see all of you. Let me see inside of your mind like you let me in your other end.”

Pet nodded and locked eyes with Master. His green eyes were opened wide as he stared adoringly into the bloody red. The familiar prodding in his mind was welcomed eagerly as Pet opened up his thoughts and memories to his Master a second time.

_“I wish you’d remember,” Hermione told him as they walked side by side._

Pet quickly shut the memory away and instead thought of Hermione telling him about her husband Ron and the feelings of confusion he’d felt when she claimed he’d known him.. He liked Hermione, and he didn’t want her to get in trouble. Luckily, Master didn’t notice there was any part missing, as he left Pet’s mind again with a wild laugh.

“So you still don’ remember anything?” Master asked amused.

Pet scowled. What did he mean, remember? Did he really believe Hermione’s story about him being a person before he became a pet? Pet had never heard anything more ridiculous in his life. I person couldn’t become a pet, and a pet could definitely not become a person.

“Oh yes,” Master chuckled.

He gripped Pet harder and quickly spun them both around. Pet blinked in shock as he suddenly lay on his back with his master looming over him. The wide grin Master gave him was terrifying, but Pet knew Master wouldn’t do anything bad. Sometimes he hurt Pet even when he hadn’t done something bad, but it was because it felt nice for Master when he did, and Master’s pleasure was always before Pet’s comfort. Pet knew that.

“Harry Potter hated me,” Master whispered in Pet’s ear as he started swivelling his hips against Pet’s ass, thrusting his cock in and out of Pet’s hole with powerful movements.  
“He didn’t have the visions I had and wanted me dead. He had weakened me once, nearly killed me, and so, to assure such a thing wouldn’t happen again, I took him with me when I finally came to power. I couldn’t kill him. He was too important to me to kill, so, in my greatest mercy, I let him to be reborn.”

Pet stared up at Master in awe. So… he had been a bad person. He had wanted to harm Master. Maybe he had been a person back when there were no pets yet, like Hermione had said, and he had always meant to be a pet. Maybe Master had known and he had allowed Pet to be reborn in what he had always should have been. Pet smiled and reached up towards Master. His wise and merciful master.

“You really are so good for me,” Master whispered before leaning down to kiss Pet.

Pet moaned loudly in Master’s mouth as he was fucked harshly, and he hooked his legs around Master’s waist, pulling him in closer. This made Master chuckle and slam harder into Pet harder. It didn’t take long before Master spilled his seed with a loud moan. Pet panted harshly and moaned softly as shudders of intense pleasure ran through him.

With a sigh, Master pulled out of Pet and lay down next to him. Pet sat up right away, ignoring the sting in his ass. He was still full of energy, but Master clearly wasn’t anymore. Grinning, Pet leaned over Master and kissed him softly, making Master chuckle a bit.

An annoyed huff had Pet look up and over to the slave. She was still glaring hatefully at Pet. This made Pet scowl and he looked back over to Master with a sad pout. Master laughed joyously and stroked Pet’s face gently.

“Go ahead,” he said.  
“I know you want to.”

Pet grinned happily and looked back over to the slave. She gasped in shock and horror as she saw Pet’s eyes glowed eerily. Energy crackled around him, making the young girl whimper in fear. It didn’t save her from the sudden bright green flash that seemed to literally come from his eyes. The killing curse struck swift and hard and left the shell of the slave to sag lifelessly onto the cold floor.

Master laughed and sat back up, wrapping his arms possessively around Pet’s waist from behind. Pet smiled and snuggled into the warm embrace, letting Master gently kiss his shoulder.

“Nicely done, Pet,” Master whispered approvingly.  
“You’re getting much better in controlling it. Next time, use the fire. I want to see you improve on that too.”

Pet nodded obediently and allowed Master to pull him backwards onto the bed. He as quickly positioned on hands and knees, with Master leaning over his back as he slowly slid his cock inside Pet’s hole. Pet moaned and thrusted back, impaling himself further.

Maybe people really could become pets after all, but pets would never become people, and Pet didn’t want to either. No matter who he had once been, he would not remember, he didn’t want to remember. All he was, was Master’s Pet and Master was the only thing worth remembering.

 


End file.
